To Deal With Death
by samun101
Summary: Daenerys is found before the events of game of thrones, and the story of events because of what happens. My first attempt at this, please offer constructive criticism. Like most everything else on this site, I only own my OCs.
1. Chapter 1

As the doors slowly opened I wrapped my arms around my doll tighter than I thought I could, we were pushed inside by large heavily armored men. The room was large, and there were a lot of people around the edges of the room, with one in a large chair that looked like it was made of hundreds of swords smashed together. The man in the char appeared fatter than everyone else in the room.

"At last, the last Targaryans," the fat man said, "I expect you know who I am"

"Of course I know who you are Usurper" Viserys answered voice ripe with spite.

"Don't talk to me like that boy! I already plan to kill you." The fat man spat back.

"I don't believe that you should kill them your grace, they are not their father." Said a man in blue sitting on the steps below the so called usurper.

"Jon, they are the siblings of the man who raped and killed her." Responded the large man

"Yes, and enough children have needlessly died for your throne, must we risk the new peace just for the lives of two children?" said this Jon.

"Don't ignore me, your king, Ser Barristan arrest this false king." Shouted my brother, pointing at a man at the side of the room.

"You don't have any power here child," the Man yelled his face turning red.

"Guards detain the children, and take them to a Room and keep them there." Said the man in blue.

Yelling, as guards lifted my brother he kicked wildly, and hit me in the cheek, sending me down to the floor. Down on the floor I couldn't hold back my tears, as I felt a hand on my shoulder, turning I looked up to see this Jon kneeling over me, looking to make sure I was okay.

"Get them out of here, and keep them separated for now." He told the guards who had come up to take me.

As I followed the guards out I held onto my doll even harder than I had entering the room. They took me to an empty bedroom, and left me alone. I walked over, and sat on the bed, and laid back, and in moments I was asleep.

I was woken by a hand shaking my shoulder, the hand belonged to the man in the throne room. "Hello, I'm Jon Arryn, and you need to come with me."

Going silently I followed him as we went to the stables, he put me on a horse then got on behind me, and held onto me with one hand and the horse's reigns with the other. We rode out of the castle and eventually out of the city we were in before he told me what was going on.

"You're going to come with me to my home, and live with my family from now on, okay?" he asked.

After I nodded to acknowledge, he looked back up. "I am so sorry for Roberts behavior, he just was a bit mad at the time, he usually isn't like that" He apologized, "I would like to get to know you, but you don't seem to talk much."

"Daenarys." I said meekly,

"What?" he asked.

"My name is Daenarys."

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Danaerys." He said smiling.

The rest of the journey I was completely silent. He often talked about his wife, and his home, the Eyrie, and it sounded like a magnificent place he eventually started calling me Dany after asking. Before we passed through the mountains we were met by a large group of armed men, and I clung to lord Arryn even tighter when they were around, but they seemed to love and respect him enough to listen to him.

In the mountains a few of these men began to tell stories of their many conquests at war. Often around fires set up for camp I ast and listened to them tell their stories, but instead of Rheagar being the great warrior that Viserys told me about, was he was often called much worse things and treated as the villain in the stories.

It was shocking to learn of some of the things that my eldest brother had done to that Lyanna stark, and even more to learn of the insanity of my father, the man Viserys always made out to be a great man. This continued on for days, almost every night when we set up camp for the nights, until Lord Arryn made me stay away from the others.

The stories that night had been of lord Eddard Stark fighting against the three kingsguard at the tower of joy. The description seemed like the whole event was horrible, and the members of the kingsguard were monsters. Until Lord Arryn stopped them and asked me to follow him.

"Dany, don't listen to them, they weren't there that day, and they never knew any of the kingsguard." He apologized for him bannermen, "they still don't know what it is like to have to kill the men you grew up with as heroes. That is what happens when you play that game of thrones, you end up dead, or unrecognizable to those you knew."

As they approached the place that Jon said was his home I was shocked at just how high up it was, and was curious how something so high could be inhabitable. During our ascent we met Mya Stone, a girl who took mules up and down the mountain, and she helped us get to the castle.

Entering the castle there were a lot of people waiting for us to arrive, and upon entry a woman walked up to Jon, and hugged him.

"You should really visit more often." She said.

"I wish I could Lysa, but I often have work, as the kings hand." He responded, sighing.

"I see you brought the little dragon spawn." She said looking straight at me.

"I am sorry, but I couldn't let her die for no reason." He said.

"Isn't Leanna enough reason?" she asked.

"And what did Dany have to do with her?" she questioned.

Sighing Lady Arryn stormed off into the castle.

Following Lord Arryn I entered the keep, it was all stone, and cold, and it felt like it was a tomb rather than a castle, and no matter where I went there was always someone watching, and judging me, to make sure I wasn't like my father. Staying as close to Jon as possible we eventually ended up in a great big hall, with a big white weirwood tree fashioned like a throne.

"Welcome to your new home," he said to me, "No servants will try to harm you, and you may grow to love it."

"Hilda, may you show young Daenerys here her new room, I have some business I need to deal with."

"Yes m'lord" she answered stepping towards me.

Finally letting go of the only thing in this castle I knew I stepped toward Hilda, and followed her to my new rooms. Upon entery I noticed how empty it was, even with the bed, and desk I likely wouldn't want to spend much time in here. However as soon as I sat on the bed, and laid back I was asleep.

The next morning I began to learn how things worked here, with Jon in charge, and me needing to stay out of the way. Me trying to stay out of the way ran me into Lady Lysa Arryn, Jon's wife, a few times that day, and every time she seemed more threatening than the last. When I eventually found the library I knew exactly where my favorite room in the keep would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2**

I was standing there in front of the throne again, looking at the king, as he looked and laughed at me, I yelled helplessly for help, begging him not to kill me, until I was on the block watching the sword descend towards my neck.

Sitting up in my bed I was panting, and sweating. Still breathing heavily as I looked at the window, 'Time to get up' I thought swallowing. 'It was just a nightmare' I chanted in my head, trying to get the image out of my head. It had been ten years since I came here. He has no reason to hurt me here I knew as I got myself dressed. Going down to break my fast with Lady Lysa, and Lord Robert, I had calmed myself down, trying hard not to show weakness, or the exhaustion I felt.

"Good morning" I said as I entered the room.

Lady Arryn only scoffed at me and resumed eating. Lord Robert at least looked up then asked to leave.

Dismissing her son Lysa looked up to me and said, "Why do you still try?"

I sat down, grabbed a small plate of food and ate as fast as I could, with Lysa glaring at me the whole time. Leaving as soon as I could I just wandered around, with no one to play with, and no one to talk to I had a lot of time for reading. Before I could get to the Library I turned a corner and ran into someone, and we both fell down. Looking up, I saw him, a boy, about my age, a bit taller than me, with a sandy blond hair, and sea blue eyes.

"Sorry," he said "still getting used to how things work around here, my name's Aaron."

"M-my name's D-D-Daenarys." I answered timidly

"Nice to meet you Daenarys, can I call you Dany?"

"Yes"

He helped me get up, and made sure I didn't hurt myself or the dress I was in before he said goodbye. Entering the library I sat down on one of the nearest chairs, and grabbed the book I was last reading. Entering the world of this book I payed no attention to what was going on until the door crashed open, and in ran Aaron from earlier.

"Sorry," he apologized seeing me alone in here, before ducking off behind a bookshelf.

Looking back to my book the door opened again a minute later, by an angry looking cook. He looked at me, and asked "Is there amyone else in here?"

I shook my head, not wanting anyone to get into trouble, and creased my eyebrows, silently asking why. He ignored it and left. Once he left Aaron came back out from behind the book case, and looked at me.

"Thanks," he said, "Who knew he would get so worked up over a single lemoncake."

"They're for Lord Robert." I answered, "You would be answering to him if he didn't get his favorite dessert."

"Ohh," He said realizing what he had done, "Could you maybe never tell anyone of this, ever?"

Giggling I nodded, as he left I placed down the book and left as well, having to get to my classes. I hated them, always being taught the same thing over and over again, in as much detail as possible, my family was all bad people. After my extensive classes I had dine with the child Lord and the Lady again. This time would likely be just as bad as it always was.

Sitting down I looked around, and everything seemed normal, Lady Arryn, promptly ignoring me, and Lord Robert scarfing down his food. Trying to look as invisible as possible I grabbed my food and slowly began to eat.

"Who is this boy you have been running off with?" Came a voice from the head of the table.

Looking up it was Lady Arryn who asked the question. "What?" I asked back, blushing.

"Tell me about this boy who you have seemed to take a liking to" she commanded.

"I don't know who you are talking about." I promptly answered.

"Don't lie to me you little swine, you know exactly who I am talking about."

"Aaron is just a boy that I ran into in the halls, nothing more." I answered hesitantly.

"Fine, well you'll be happy to know that Jon might be rejoining us soon. Now that Roberts ready to rule again, and there is someone not insane to help him."

"I think that Lord Baelish will make a good master of coin." I responded hesitantly.

"Good? Good? What do you know of Good?" She said to me rising from her seat, "He will make a great master of coin, the greatest Westeros has ever seen, child."

Averting my eyes I said "Yes, my lady, I misspoke, he will be a great master of coin."

"Good to see you agree with me, for once." She declared as she sat down.

Looking back down to my food I thought 'If lord Jon comes back he will definitely save me from lady Lysa, and I can maybe go with him to kings landing.' Taking another bight of the salad that had been prepared, I remembered the king, and excused myself from the table without a word, and ran off to my private chambers.

Hearing a knock at my door I walked over thinking 'who would want to see me now?' Fearing I had angered Lady Arryn I slowly opened the door and looked out. Who was out there was definitely not Lysa, but Aaron.

"Hello again." He said nervously, "I guess I need to thank you again for not turning me in to Lysa. She doesn't seem to be a very good person, and quite hostile, especially to you. Umm, well I think I might get going now that I have said what I had come to, but thanks for everything Dany."

He ran off as soon as he finished leaving me to giggle to my blushing self. With that I had decided to go off to bed. The next morning I followed the same routine, but didn't see Aaron. I didn't see him, until I was in the library, he was sitting in the chair I normally sat in, reading the book I was reading when he hid in here.

"How do you read this stuff?" he asked me, "I can read, but I have never been able to read a full story"

Chuckling I answered, "I just seem to get lost in the story, on lose my grip on reality."

"So you do this in your free time?" He looked at me with shock on his face.

Nodding, I answered "as much as I can."

This time he chuckled and walked to me grabbing my hand and said, "Come see what I do in my free time."

As he dragged us out of the library he pulled me off towards the sky cells. AS we approached a look of concern forced its way onto my face.

"Where are we going? I questioned

"The only place over here, the sky cells." He answered

As we made the last turn we approached the entrances to the cells. As we passed the turnkey Aaron said something too quick for me to catch, before dragging me into the nearest one. Hel let me go there, once we had entered. As he walked up to the edge you could see him change, he went from excited to relaxed with every step.

"Come on, I won't let you fall" he said once he stood at the very edge.

Hesitantly I stepped forward, inching my way farther towards the edge of the mountain. Reaching out to him he took my hand, relaxing me a tad. When I finally inched my way to the edge of the cliff I looked out. The sight literally took my breath away, looking out across the vale from one of the highest points in the whole kingdom.

"Amazing isn't it," Aaron said. "On good days you can see twice as far as today, but all that reading might have ruined your eyesight." He joked.

Hitting him we both laughed lightly about that, but I wasn't able to anything but look out over the vale. It felt like I stood there for an eternity before I realized I was still holding Aaron's hand. Releasing it I pulled my hand back and blushed, holding onto my wrist, noticing he was blushing as well I said "We should get back."

"Yeah, I am not actually supposed to be here ever, but sometimes I stay here for hours, just staring out."

"I would love that, but I would get in a ton of trouble if Lady Lysa found me here." I answered.

Forcing myself to turn and walk out I was blushing helplessly, and noticed that Aaron was as well. I walked back to the library hoping to lose myself in a book, but eventually gave up, and just stared at the book with my mind's eye on the view that I had witnessed minutes ago. I sat there so long, and dazed that I had lost track of the time and had to rush down to supper, I was met in the room by one of Lady Arryns death glares.

"You'll be happy to learn that Jon will be coming back in a few weeks' time," She said to me without moving her cold eyes from me, "but you won't be so happy learning that the queen and her family will be joining him."

That news ended my slight joy from the preceding news, as I thought 'I don't know them'. Either way I tried to remain as polite and calm as possible despite my fear of the king's family, remembering how scary he was when I first met him, and hearing stories of how dangerous his family is, and how much they hated mine.

** I am sorry for doing this, but I would just like to thank anyone sticking with me through the first two chapters as I figure out how moving from an avid reader to a writer. And Dany's age now is supposed to be 14 almost 15.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 3**

With everyone else distracted preparing for the royal family I had plenty of time to do nothing. I often found myself sitting at the edge of one of the sky cells, with my legs hanging over the drop, often Aaron would be there. Out of the dozens of hours we were up there I said maybe a dozen words, just being comfortable in the silence.

We were the first two to notice the gold clad company making its way up the cause way, but others took notice quickly as well. Running back inside me and Aaron had to leave each other. I left straight for the library, hoping to be in there before they reached us. Judging times correctly I made it there just before a maid came in to get me to greet the party.

"You, Why are you here?" Lady Lysa spat to me as I made my way out.

"The lord requested she be here for this." The maid behind me responded.

"Robert wouldn't want her here."

"Well lord Arryn does."

"Fine, but don't say anything to the royals, I don't want to look like a fool."

"Yes milady."

Waiting in the line with the rest of the people who would be welcoming our guests was one of the hardest things I had ever done. All the tension, between me and the royals, lady Lysa, and between her and her husband, I thought someone would go mad, hell, I thought I would go mad. Wringing my hands, I had to stand, and watch for the slowly approaching group, headed by Lord Jon. I was happy that Lord Jon was coming back, but I was worried about what the royals might decide to do to me.

Deciding to push that thought out of my head I had decided to think about kittens, cute little thing, so small and furry, so vulnerable. Damn, I can't stop worrying about what they will do to me, I just want to live a peaceful life. Hearing Yells come from the gate I look up, and search for some comfort from Lord Jon. He didn't seem to see me, instead looking at his wife, but it felt like all other eyes were on me, as I say the green eyes of the princes, princess, and queen all look at me.

"Dany," Lord Jon said, making me jump, "Come meet our guests, they came here to meet you."

"Yes milord." I responded too shocked by his statement to get anything else out.

Following him up to the blond family I looked at each individually, as they all stared at me.

"Cersei, this is Daenerys." Lord Jon introduced me.

"Hello your grace." I said meekly.

"At least someone knows who is important here." She responded.

"Yes, now this is Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen." Lord Jon introduced us.

"Your hairs really pretty." Myrcella complimented, making me blush.

"Your eyes look funny" Tommen added, making the three of us giggle.

"Well thank you for the complements your highnesses."

Glancing over I saw their mother and brother scowl. After introductions were made we all went inside. I was followed quite closely by Myrcella, much to the Queen's distaste, and Tommen was quite kind to me. Time seemed to go by when I had someone to be with, and it felt like it was soon that we were called in for their welcoming feast.

As I showed Myrcella and Tommen the way to the hall we would eat in we ran into their brother.

"I'm sorry your highness" I apologized after bouncing off of his chest.

"Joff, you should join us next time, Dany took us to the library, and told us stories, lots and lots of stories." Tommen yelled enthusiastically.

"I can't" He said to his younger siblings, coldly. "I am to stay with Lord Jon, and learn as much as I can from him about governing."

"But she is so good at telling the stories, you would love them." Myrcella spoke up.

"I wish I could, but father said I must stay with lord Arryn." The older prince repeated.

"But…" Myrcella started

"No buts, father's orders"

"Fine" Myrcella gave in.

Walking off in a direction completely away from the feast for him he seemed a bit smug and stuck up. Giggling to myself I told the little royals that he was going the wrong direction, causing them to laugh as well. When they started laughing it caught his attention, and he turned and marched back over here and said.

"What do you find so funny?"

"You went the completely wrong direction." Myrcella answered.

"And how would you know?"

"Dany told us."

"Really, Dany told you, well, why don't you show me the way then Dany?" he said this time his voice laced with spite.

"Okay C'mon" Tommen butted in. before I could speak.

"Lead on Dany" Said Joffrey expectantly, after I hesitated.

Turning down the hall I began to lead them toward the dining hall. Continuing my way down I turned a corner, and much like when we first, met ran right into Aaron, knocking me on the ground.

"Sorry" he said reaching his hand down to help me up.

His apology was only met with a laugh. Turning to look at the person laughing Joffrey stood there his face red, and out of breath with laughter. As I blushed Aaron looked to make a move against him I held his wrist to keep him from doing anything stupid.

"He's the prince" I whispered to him.

"I don't care"

"Don't Aaron, I don't care what he does."

Our conversation is whispers has only gotten the prince to laugh harder. Pulling his hand away from mine Aaron stepped back and said, "Dany, I was sent to retrieve you for the feast."

"Thank you Aaron" I responded.

As we began to continue our way to the hall other people started to notice us on our way, a strange group, a crazed kings child, the crazed king's downfall's children, and a servant making their way down the halls as a group. Each with a clearly different feeling displayed on their face, the scared girl, the excited children, the angry prince, and the stressed servant.

** I know that this chapter is much shorter, but this seems like the best place to finish it, because of all the action, and tensions brewing in the confined Eyrie. I also hurt my head, and may have a concussion, so my chapters might not be as good as they could.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch 4**

As we entered the hall all eyes turned to us, the old royals, and new royals entering together. I showed the royal children where they would be sitting, and found my way to my own seat, comfortably far away from anybody super important. To my left was the Bronze Yohn's wife, and him, and to my right was Lady Anya Waynwood. Quietly trying to observe the feast I had noticed three sets of eyes focused solely on me, lady Arry, Queen Cersei, and Lord Arryn.

All three looked at me very judgingly, like they want to learn what I am through only observation. Each seemed to be thinking of different things than another, Lysa anxiety, just waiting for me to mess up. Jon seemed to want to see what I had become in the last 10 years we were separated. The queen looked to be planning something diabolical to do to me.

The three of them looking at me sent me into a panic, and I began to look around the room hectically, for something to calm me. Looking back, toward the servants I locked eyes with Aaron, and his eyes seemed to calm me instantly. He was looking at me with clear concern in his face and eyes. Looking back at the table much calmer now people were beginning to get drunk, and now was when things got fairly dangerous.

Seeing others begin to take their leave, I got up, and made my way to the door. Before hearing "Daenerys."

Shocked, and frozen I slowly turned around. The queen had called my name, as she was the only one looking at me, as the rest of the hall quieted down. "Yes your highness" I decided against repeating the same title.

"Why would you leave us now?" she asked me.

Not wanting to be impolite I answered, "It has been an eventful day, and I believe it is time for me to get some rest."

"No, stay, the night has just begun."

"Yes your highness"

As I made my way back to where I had begun the feast I looked at Lord Jon, confusion clear on his face. As I sat back down everything seemed to start back up again, and I saw more and more people drunkenly leave, but the way the queen continued to look at me clearly told me to stay. Looking at the people still in the hall they all seemed fairly sober, and they all seemed to watch someone else. Yawning I looked at Lord Jon, and made to stand, until the queen spoke, "Stay away from my family."

My tired ness led me to a state that felt as close to what I would expect drunkenness to feel like, without ever having a real drink. In this state all I could do was nod, as I slowly made my way out, I felt my foot hit something, and arms catch me. Moving my eyes up to see who grabbed me I saw Aaron, with all the eyes of those remaining in the hall on us I quickly thanked him and left.

Not even remembering how I had gotten myself into bed that night I woke up in my rooms, much later than I normally would have liked. Rushing to get ready for the day I began to miss things I should have normally seen, until I had collapsed on the same chair it was on. Sitting on the note crunched the paper, and caught my attention, grabbing it and opening it, it was clearly from Lord Arryn himself.

'I am sorry about the queen's behavior last night, and would like a chance to talk to you when you wake up, in my solar.'

Sighing I tucked the note away, and left my room. Making the walk to Lord Arryns solar I saw the halls were rather devoid of any Baratheons, and Lannisters alike. Finally reaching the solar I knocked then entered.

Seeing Lord Jon inside I spoke "You called for me milord."

"Oh," he looked up from the paperwork he was signing. "Yes, I would like to talk to you."

Glancing to the others in the room, no one of high birth, just mostly servants, they seemed to get the idea, as they all started to leave.

"Not you Aaron, you are needed for this conversation."

Picking Aaron out with my eyes, I finally realized that he was in there the whole time. Blushing for a second I tried to hide any feelings towards him.

"You called for me?" I repeated.

"Yes, I would like to talk to you about your life here Dany."

"Excuse me?"

"Please tell me, have you liked it here?"

"Of course."

"Do you have any friends?"

"Well… Yes" I finally answered sounding unsure.

"Is your only friend Aaron here?" he motioned to him.

"Yes." I sighed.

"So Lysa has been hard on you." He said looking down.

"Yes milord." I responded.

"Then you will have to answer this truthfully, Do you like it here Dany?"

"Truthfully no," I answered finally, "but I have never like any place as much as here."

He said something under his breath. "I will apologize now for what you will learn in these upcoming days, but know that Aaron here will stick to you close now."

"What?" Aaron finally spoke up.

"These will be hard days for all of us, you two need to stick with each other, for when I cannot stay with you."

"Yes milord" I answered before Aaron could endanger himself more.

"Good, now I have some work to do, then I must meet my son."

"He misses you." I said as I dragged Aaron out of the door.

Outside of Lord Arryn's solar I Told Aaron "I am glad that you will have to be with me."

"Why?" He asked.

"Just like lord Jon said, I think that there will be troublesome times ahead."

Pulling him into a hug we slowly began our way back to my rooms. On our way back we saw the little royals, as I started to call them. They insisted that they come with me, and no matter what I said they wouldn't leave me alone.

Sighing I asked Aaron if we should show them one of our special places. "Of course" he said with a smile.

Leading them to the High Hall, we entered the empty room. They looked around, in complete awe of what they saw, especially the great Weirwood seat at the end of it. Me and Aaron, however, made our way to the other end of the hall, to the great door with the crescent on it. Opening it I looked back to see both of the little royals jaws drop, as they stared out at the vale from high in the Eyrie. They both took a step back, and we took a step towards the edge, we had gotten to do this a few times here, but we have mostly done it only in the sky cells.

Sitting down with one leg hanging off the edge, and my back against the side of the door I looked up at him as he sat in his usual cross-legged position.

"Looks like we scared them off." I started.

"Yes we did."

"What do you think he meant?"

"I don't know, but I think it has to do with Queen Cersei."

"I do to, have you seen the way she looks at you?"

"How could I not? It scares me."

"You're not the only one it scares."

"Lady Lysa has given me the same thing since I first came here."

"That is a story I would like to hear."

"And one I would not like to remember."

"Well maybe once everyone is gone, and things are back to normal you may work up the courage to tell it again."

"I don't know if things will go back to normal, just the way Lord Jon talked."

"Yeah, I just am worried."

"About what?"

"Am I really your only friend?"

Shocked by his answer I looked down, trying to come up with something to say. I really had lived a lonely life, and it was rather monotonous up until I had met Aaron. I had never really liked anyone, and only ever opened up to Lord Jon, because he was the only person to be truly kind to me.

"People here don't exactly like a Targaryen living with them."

Noticing my pause, Aaron responded "I'm sorry, I just thought that you would know more people."

"I should, but Lady Lysa tries so hard to keep me isolated, and that ends up with me alone."

"But you are so important…"

"Yes, that importance, is the cause for all of my problems, if I was never brought here I would be a completely different person."

"Yes, but would that person be better than you are now?"

Pausing at his statement I snorted "I can't possibly know that, I can only know my life would be completely different."

"In what ways?"

"My brother would be alive…"

"Wait, you had a brother."

"Yes, but he was never kind to me, and kept me from the truth about my family, maybe because of ignorance, and maybe because he wanted me to like where I was from."

"He was never kind to you, like what did he do?"

"Bad things" I said getting up to go, "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"I'm sorry" he yelled out to me as I left the room, and turned for my quarters.

Spending the rest of the day in my rooms, trying to stop thinking of him.

'Ser Barristan arrest this false king' he said, pride ruling him. He then was grabbed, and he kicked me. It wasn't the first time he had hit me, but I know it was different. He had always hurt and scared me, but knowing that that was how he would leave me hurt worse than all other times combined.

'Knock Knock Knock' "It's time for supper milady" one of the servants said from outside the door.

Tonight wouldn't be a feast like last night, but it would definitely be dangerous. The queen, and Lady Lysa wanted me dead, and Lord Jon warned me of troubles ahead. The thought of being in a room with all of them scared me. I still had to attend though, and despite any fears I had I would have to appear pleasant. Making my way to the hall I calmed myself down, and forced myself into thinking everything would be okay.

Entering was scary, all eyes turned to me as I entered the room, and people turned to whisper to their neighbors. They all appeared to know something I didn't, but I forced myself to sit down with a smile. Giving my proper greetings to those around me I turned and focused solely on my food, as I wanted nothing in the room to be there but the food.

Inevitably I eventually had to look up, and see what was going on around the table. The queen, and Lady Arryn were glaring at me, as I expected, But Lord Jon appeared to be talking with someone who had come from kings landing with them. On closer observation of the man, it appeared he was one of the kingsguard. It took me a moment to figure out which, but noticing his old age I could confirm that this was Sir Barristan Selmy, the man my brother called for.

Noticing that I had moved on from my food Lord Arryn stood up. "Excuse me, I have an announcement to make. King Robert has given me instructions on what to do upon my arrival, and this decision was asked to be kept secret, until I had decided to do this. We all Know Daenerys Targaryen, and how she has been living here for the past many years, and I regret to have to tell her, that she will be coming back with us to Kings Landing once the royal party decides to leave."

Shocked voices began to speak up, some saying good riddance, some arguing that she should stay, the queen was one of the ones to argue that she should have stayed in the Eyrie, well the most relief seemed to be coming from Lady Lysa. I however was stunned silent. I sat there trying to process this information. I eventually just got up, and ran, only gaining the attention of Lord Arryn.

Lord Arryn was easy to lose, as he was old, and could not run. I didn't exactly know where I was running to, but I had ran, I eventually found myself in the high hall, the moon doors now closed. Quickly opening them I sat, like I had earlier, but now looking straight out, over the Vale.

Sitting there I tried to calm down, tears streaming down my face, I only sat there crying. I heard footsteps approach, I ignored them, until I heard Aaron's voice.

"I thought you would be here." He approached, "You know, the rest of the castle is in a panic," he sat next to me cross-leggedly. "You finally get to leave, I would love that chance. I am stuck here for the rest of my life, but at least you can go make a name for yourself."

"I have more of a name than I would like."

"Then you could find some friends, maybe go someplace quiet, and forget you were ever raised highborn."

"But I can't just leave, what about you? What will you do?"

"I will just live here, but don't worry about me, I will be perfectly fine how I am now." Our conversation ended leaving us in a comfortable silence. We sat there for some time, looking out over the vale, knowing it is likely our last time to be together, especially like we are now. Until I felt something push me.

The next moment my heart stopped, as I felt nothing but air, I realized, I was falling, falling out of the moon door. All was likely to end now. Until I felt something in my hand, Looking up I saw that Aaron had my hand, and prince Joffery was peering over the edge. Aaron adjusted so he was completely on his stomach. And began to pull me up.

The wind made it impossible to hear anything, but Joffery clearly said something, and moved over Aaron. Straddling him Joffery knelt down, and reached for the arm that was holding me, Aaron had clear panic on his face, as he turned, and elbowed the price right in the nose, forcing him off. With his other hand now free he reached down and pulled me up.

Getting me onto solid ground again we pulled each other in for a hug, before turning to Joffery. Joffery got up, and allowed us to see his bleeding nose, that might be broken, before running off. He later returned with sir Barristan, Lord and Lady Arryn, and the queen.

"Him, He is the one that did this!" he said pointing at Aaron.

"Sir Barristan arrest him." The queen commanded.

"Wait, Joffery tried to kill Dany." Aaron defended.

"Now he is accusing me of murder mother." The prince whined.

"This is not the time or place to settle this, there must be a trial." Lord Arryn spoke, causing a tense moment of silence

"Fine, But I would like to be gone first thing tomorrow, I wouldn't want to miss too much at home." The queen said.

"Okay, we will leave tomorrow, but we must give Dany some time to collect her things." He spoke again.

Ending the fight, everyone eventually left, except for me, Aaron, and Lord Jon.

"I am sorry Aaron, but we will not be able to try you on the road or in kings landing. You will have to be tried here by Robert, without us."

"But Robert is a child, and no one here would hope to defend him, he will be killed" I spoke

"There is nothing I can do about that, the queen has commanded we leave as soon as possible."

As lord Jon led Aaron off to where I knew the sky cells were I ran to my room, to either cry, pack or sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch 5**

I had hardly slept at all, torn between fear, sadness, and anger. I was mad at Jon for not being able to do anything, scared of what awaited me in kings landing, and sad that Aaron would not only be left behind, but killed, due to an unfair trial. Wrapped up in all these emotions, I had lay in bed for hours, up until I saw the sun peeking its way over the distant mountains, I couldn't help but think that this is also exactly what Aaron was seeing as well, launching me into another bout of crying. Getting up to begin the journey to the capitol I clumsily got ready, and grabbed the few possessions I had. With everything else packed up I left to go join the party that was leaving this morning.

Meeting up with Lord Arryn at the path down I saw that the Queen and her eldest son had already left down the path, but the younger royals had waited to go with Lord Jon, and myself.

"Dany," Lord Arryn started.

Ignoring himI continued on like I was going to start heading down the mountain. "We can't go yet, we have to wait for Mia."

Mia stone had spoken to me on a few occasions, but we were kept separate as often as possible, by Lady Lysa. Stopping I just stood there. Refusing to acknowledge anybody there. "Dany, you will have to talk to me eventually." Stated Lord Arryn.

Ignoring him I looked down the path to see if Mia had begun her way back up to get us. After an unbearable wait for someone to come and take me from this place we had begun our descent down the mountain. Listening to the others chat I looked down at the ground, and tried not to think, I tried not to think about the place I was going, the way everyone looked at me like I was a horrendous disease, and the way Visery's face was so angry as he was dragged off out of the throne room years ago.

I made my way down the mountain in complete silence, not speaking to anyone, unless I wanted something, and only then asking for it.

"It looks like the dragon has lost its roar." Someone joked.

"I think she just didn't want to shame the Lannister words." Mia defended. "Hear me roar."

"Do you really think that a dragon can be as loud as a lion, if they can then why do the lions rule, and not the dragons?"

"Because the dragons are too proud, and now that their gone, the lions are the proudest."

No longer listening to that I had stopped, I thought the kings were Baratheons, and they speak of Lannisters ruling the kingdom. Only the king and his hand have the power to do that, and the Lannisters are neither.

Thinking about this, and hundreds of other fears, and worries over the extent of the trip to the capitol I worked myself into a state of terror, at just the thought of the king, and the royal court. I know little about them, but I know that they are some of the people my family hurt most, and the people who could really hurt me.

I spoke only when necessary the whole trip, until the city came into sight. I couldn't help but drop my mouth, and gaze at the gorgeous castle, it was entirely red, and seemed so different seeing it now, rather than when I was a child. Although I had only grown up knowing the Eyrie, I knew this would be a maze of halls, and rooms, and would take me a long time to get used to.

"Incredible isn't it?" Lord Jon Rode up to me.

"As long as I am outside it." I answered.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't my decision."

"I know."

"Please forgive me, you will need as many allies as you can get here, despite the kings wishes."

"Who do you suggest?"

"What?"

"Gaining as allies."

"Preferably the small council, but they are mostly close to Robert, and it would be difficult to earn their favor. Although some might be loyal to you, Varys worked for your father, and might still hope for a Targaryen King."

"What?"

"Roberts reign is not as great as people would have you believe."

"Explain."

"Robert likes to spend his money, and he is causing tension inside the castle with his own family, and can often be found with a woman, or many, other than his wife. He also likes to drink, a lot, I would be surprised if he is even somewhat sober when he meets you again."

Looking down, and making it clear that I am uncomfortable with the way the conversation was Jon said "Sorry, It was just so long ago, I thought it would be easier on you."

"It was."

"He has changed completely, dug himself an even deeper pit, and has become a completely different man."

"I remember what you said, about the game of thrones."

"Oh yeah?"

"You end up either dead, or different, and it didn't sound like either was an option that should be chosen."

"That was when I first brought you to the Eyrie."

"Yes, it was."

Smiling at me as we split, as he had to be more towards the front of the party, with the Royals, and I would like to be as far away from them as possible. As we made our way through the streets people cheered, everyone seemed to cheer as we slowly made their way to the castle, I only assume that they are cheering for the return of their queen, and their hand, but they didn't seem to stop until I had also passed by. This had not gone unnoticed, as when we entered the final walls, and the portcullis closed behind us I saw the queen give me a look of pure, and unadulterated hate.

**Please review, I have been getting some mixed reviews, and would like to see what everyone else thinks. Sorry, I have had to take a break for a few days, so this chapter was rushed.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

I had a break before meeting the king and during that time I couldn't stop shaking, I had hardly cried, but I couldn't stop thinking about what he would do. I couldn't for the life of me come up with a reason for him to spare me, but as the seconds dragged on I gradually became more and more scared. I stood in front of a mirror, looking to make sure everything looked perfect, everything had to be perfect, if I died I would want to die looking my best.

"Dany, the king wishes to see you." Jon had come to take me to the throne room himself.

Following him out the door I silently walked through the halls, feeling much like I had all those years ago, but now only without real chains. Stopping only once at the doors I recognized from all those years ago, they blocked our final destination, and I wanted so much not to make it to that destination. Jon noticed my hesitation, and told me "he's more drunk than usual, which will keep you alive, as long as you don't offend him."

He turned and opened the door, exposing me to the king and his council. Entering the room I looked around, trying hard to find one friendly face in the gathered crowd, I couldn't. Taking a deep breath I looked up to the king.

"Who do we have 'ere" he spoke.

"D-daenerys Targaryen, your excellency." I bowed to a proper depth.

"I like that, you may continue to call me that. Now why is she here?"

"You demanded that I bring my ward back with me when I returned from the Eyrie." Jon said next to me, "And here she is."

"Oh, yes I did, now how old is she?"

"I am fourteen your Excellency."

"Fourteen? Maybe you should do something with your pitiful life then, before it's too late."

"At your command"

"Good girl, I think you will soon be as annoying as my wife soon, be gone."

Turning and leaving I felt more elated than I have ever felt in my life, he wasn't going to kill me, at least not yet. I didn't care about what was to come, every day I went to bed at night, and got up in the morning was considered a success to me. I smiled my way into someone, taking a step back, to look who I ran into, an apology already in my throat I was grabbed on the shoulders.

"You're Daenerys Targaryen."

"Yes," looking at the man holding me I saw he looked a lot like the king, but was younger.

"Sorry, I'm Renly, the king's brother."

"Pleasure to meet you milord"

"No please, just Renly."

"Yes milord, Renly."

He almost let a chuckle escape, but couldn't hide the smile. "Don't worry about it, either will do in private, but try not to insult the king, you are much too beautiful to be killed by a drunk like him."

"Excuse me?"

"You are beautiful, has no one ever told you that?"

"Not that I can remember." I almost laughed this time.

"Well you deserve to hear it more often."

"Thank you Renly." Our conversation ended, and I left to find my rooms.

They were more that I had expected, but I had expected a stay in the dungeons, so it still very little. Only just a desk, a bed, and dressers, I was happy to see that the bed was made for me, and everything of mine had already seemed moved in.

The next morning I was woken by a knock at the door. A maid had come to awaken me so that I may prepare for breakfast. Getting up and dressed felt strange, I was in a new place, with no knowledge of who or what was around me other than the few people I had already met. I followed the maid down to where I was told I would be eating, arriving I saw the few others who would be eating with me, Lord Jon, Lord Renly, and a bald man who appeared shorter than the rest of us.

"Dany, thank you for joining us." Jon said at my arrival. "I believe you have already met Lord Renly Barratheon."

"Yes we have met, and what a pleasure it was." He spoke.

"This man here is Lord Varys, the spider I had told you about."

"Pleasure to meet you milord." I curtsied appropriately

"Please, it is an honor just to lay eyes on the last Targaryen." He responded.

We all sat down, and talked, they told me about Kings Landing, and taught me what they believed I needed to know to survive, and I tried to follow them, but it was all so much, and ended up in the same position, avoid the king and trust the council. Everything seemed so complicated and became that, at least, until the Lannisters were brought into it. The only advice I got about them is to try to stay as far away from them as possible, and if I ever do get stuck with one of them do whatever they wish.

"Why do you tell me the Lannisters are more dangerous than the king?" I asked.

"We can stop the king if we had to, the Lannisters don't have a tendency to listen to what others ask of someone, and the queen could kill you just as easy, if not more easily than the king." Jon answered.

"How can she do that, isn't she supposed to obey the king?"

"Yes, but the Lannisters are too proud, and do defy the king."

"Why does the king let them get away with it, can he not do anything about it?"

"If he starts a fight with them, there will be another war, and this time both families will be in Kings landing, and have a rightful heir to the throne."

"Wouldn't he be considered a Baratheon? I know he doesn't look like one, but isn't the fathers house the one that is passed down from generation to genteration?"

"Yes, but he never cared for his father, and always had adored his uncle more than anyone else."

"But can't you do something about it, can't the small council stop the king, or take custody of Joffrey."

"Only when Robert dies, and then only if his mother isn't pronounced queen regent."

Excusing myself from the table I left to find something to do, maybe some place I can go to think.

**Sorry for missing last week's friday upload, but I have been having trouble with a lot of stuff, including my head, so please excuse anything that I have messed up. Please review, as I love to hear what you say.**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

Closing the door I was alone in the room. 'She had better make this pay off' I thought, 'If Robert learns if what I'm doing he would kill me, regardless of our family.' She wasn't what I was hoping she was, but that makes sense, I was hoping for of strong, and stubborn leader, which she clearly wasn't. Of course being raised by a castle full of people who want you dead likely causes you to grow differently. This would change our plans, but they would still be able to manage, as long as the other players play as expected.'

Knock, knock, knock! Sighing I called out "who is it?"

"It's Loras, Renly." The voice answered my question.

"I don't think I can do this now Loras" I opened the door.

"Why would that be?" he stepped in

"Things are going to change, and I am being dragged into the change."

"Then shouldn't we take your mind off that?" he whispered seductively.

"No, my mind needs to be on that now."

"Then will you share your work with me?"

"No, I cannot, and this decision was not made by me."

"Fine, but at least don't become as brittle as your brother."

"I'll try not to, now go, unlike many people in this castle I actually have to do work."

"Why do you do this work, can't you just pass it onto a servant, or someone lower?"

"No, none of them can get this done, and you still need to leave."

"Why should I go, can I not even watch you work."

"No, I still cannot tell you of what I am doing."

"And who would demand such a thing of you?"

"Someone who can. Now I think it best if you would just leave. Now."

"Fine, be alone with your work, and be as stiff as Stannis." He stormed out.

Sighing at what I had just done I sat back down at the desk. Turning to my work I drifted off thinking about what we would need to get Dany to do. Not paying attention to the passing of time I drifted off to sleep. Waking to a knocking at the door I saw I was still at the desk. Getting up and opening the door a servant was standing there.

"Lord Baratheon the King has called a small council meeting."

"I'll be there as soon as possible."

As he left I turned to get dressed, if Robert called a meeting something was wrong. Leaving down the halls I walked quickly to the hall. Entering I looked at those already assembled, and I was pleased to see I was the last. That pleasure vanished when I saw the other person in the room.

"Sit down Renly, We haven't got all day you know." The voice at the other end of the table said. "I assume you have all aquainted yourselves with the new arrival by now." He nodded over to Dany. "So we will have no need for introductions. Now what to do with you?" he looked over toward the girl.

She quietly bowed her head and spoke "I will do whatever you or your council desire your Grace."

"Why don't we just take her head off? The same way we did her brother." lord Petyr inquired.

"If we do that what do you thik would happen? We would have a revolution from Dorne, and they would be followed by the Tyrells for the last Targaryen." Jon put out.

"We can't just give her to one of them, they would name her queen faster than they could declare their war." The spider pointed out.

"I see no problem with keeping her here." I spoke "She is little threat with guards all around, and if war is forced upon us we will have her as a hostage."

"The problem with her here is I want her out of my presence as soon as possible." Robert roared.

"Then why did you bring her here?"

"She has come to an age where she could marry, and cause another war, and she needs to be watched very closely."

"And that couldn't be done in the Eyrie?"

"It can't be done somewhere that takes weeks to travel to and from."

"So where do you wish to send her?"

"I don't know we just can't keep her here."

THUNK! Turning to the source of the noise Jon had collapsed onto the table. We all jumped up, except grand Measter Pycelle who reached over and grabbed his wrist.

"He's alive" the Maester spoke, "But we need to get him to his bed, soon."

His words released some of the tension in the room, but now we all worried for the life of the hand. As servants came and took him off Robert and Pycelle were the only ones to go with them. Varys and Littlefinger walked off together, leaving me alone with Dany.

"Dany, your quarters will be moved, and from this point on you will be my personal guest."

"Renly, what…?"

"Not now, we will both get to speak with Jon later, and the King has momentarily forgotten about you."

"Yes, milord."

Dany's few possessions were moved to quarters that I had chosen for her, because of their proximity to me, but when I first entered her new rooms I was shocked at how little she truly owned. We had only been able to wait. Jon had good signs, but Pycelle's verdict had come before we had expected. Dany and I were in the same room, when Pycelle told us the news.

"He's going to die." The master deadpanned. "You may speak to him, but it will be the last time you see him alive."

"Thank you for the news," I spoke "how did Robert take it?"

"Drunken, as usual."

Once the Maester left I brought myself to Dany and wrapped my arm around her. "Hey, don't worry, you still have me, and you will still get to see him again."

She only hid her tears, got up, and left. Abandoning me to the emptiness of my chambers.

It took us a few days to get to talk to Jon, and he spoke with me first. "He will brin Ned south, and you will have to protect her."

"Yes, I assume he will."

"You have to protect her Renly, she will be important."

"I will do all that I can Jon."

"Ned will support you, and you can trust him."

Hesitating I spoke again "I am not the only one who has come to see you."

Stepping out I sent Dany in, she didn't look good enough to go in there, but she entered despite her clear sadness, to say goodbye to whom appears to be the first person to ever be kind to her. She came out after looking even worse, as I wrapped my arm around her we slowly walked back to our rooms. It was that night that he died, we were sitting together silent, waiting for the news to come, like we had every night.

**I had not originally planned to do this chapter in this POV, but ultimately it turned out better than I had hoped. Please read and review, because I don't get nearly enough of those.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch 8**

The realization hit me hard 'I am in a truly new place.' Now that Jon had died I was alone, and had nothing from my past or my childhood to help me now. I sat mindlessly in my room, staring at the floor. I was now waiting for the king to call for my execution, Jon was the biggest supporter to keeping me alive, and without him my fate was left almost entirely up to the king. Hearing the knocking I prepared for the worst, expecting a guard to drag me to a trial I was shocked to see the little princess, crying.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm scared, father is taking me to the north." She ran over and clung to my skirts.

"Why are you afraid of the north? No one there is going to hurt you." I knelt to face her.

"Mother tells stories of giant wolves, and the others."

"You have no need to worry about them" a smile formed at her childishness. "Your uncle will be there to protect you, and your father, and your mother."

"My father doesn't like me, and my mother is always off with my uncle."

"Well there will be plenty of other guards there to protect you, I assume the whole kingsguard will stay with the Royal family."

"Can you come?"

"That is not my decision. Your father will decide that, and I will do as I am told."

Getting her to calm down I had her leave once I was comfortable with it, I didn't want for there to be any more reason for me to be killed. Days had passed before I had officially been told about the trip north, and I still had no idea if I would be attending or not. I had only ran into the king once during this period. He scared me, not because he wanted me dead, but because he completely ignored me. He seemed like he didn't even know I was there, The queen on the other hand scowled at me, and grabbed me off to the side and warned me again to stay away from her family.

Days had passed with my only human contact as servants due to the council's extra work from Jon's death. It was all a long wait for Lord Jon's funeral. When the day came it felt as if the whole of kings landing was attending. Anyone of low born birth lined the streets, and those of highborn followed waited at the Sept of Baelor, for the body. It all seemed to blur for me, but the only two people to really seem sad about it were me, and the King.

Days were spent in preparation, the realm would be left in the care of Renly, during the trip. And the whole royal family would attend. The king had seemed the most dedicated on going despite him hot actually needing to go. It sounded like he wanted to go north to see his old friend, and get a glimpse at the woman he loved, and would have wed, if my brother had not taken her first. I had no indication of where I would be, but I knew that Renly was trying to keep me here. It didn't seem like it would be such a bad place, with nothing here trying to kill me. Because of Renly's requests I had only assumed that I would be staying here.

I was totally wrong. The king himself told me of his decision. "You'll be c'ming to the North." He said in a drunken slur at the entrance to my room.

"Excuse me your grace?" I asked him confused as to why he had come to my quarters alone, and completely drunk.

"You'll be in the party goin' north." He almost collapsed into my room.

As what he said had finally made sense in my brain I understood that the King is not keeping me around because he fears me, he wants to watch and kill me as soon as he can have a reasonable excuse.

"You'll be meetin' Ned, and He will want you dead too." He kept reeling.

'So he thinks that Eddard Stark will vouch for my death.' I clenched up. 'Could Jon have been wrong about him, did the King truly know the Lord better than his hand had?' I had only hope that Jon was correct, and Lord Stark was the man who Jon said he was, or I would be meeting my family.

It was a long wait since I had been told, I had little to do other than pack, and with what little I had packing took almost no time at all. Most ladies have large closets full of dresses, and a dress for every occasion, but I only had a small set of cabinets, and I still had some room left over. In total I maybe had a dozen different dresses, and only one for special occasions. Because of this aI had to wash my clothing frequently, the maids had always been instructed not to take my clothing, but when I sought them out they always helped me and washed them.

Not knowing what was waiting up north for me I had packed, and waited until the king had decided to leave. I didn't know what I was expecting, but it felt odd, I had only just come to Kings Landing with a dead man, and now I was already leaving it. I prayed I would come back, but I could do no more, and the chances of me dying on this trip were higher than those of me living.

When the day finally came I was prepared, it felt a lot like when I left the Eyrie, but I thought I could make it back. So when I stepped out of the castle my head was held high, and I forced myself to smile.

** Thank you to anybody who would read this far, and thank you to the few have reviewed, and now we are catching up to the beginning of the books.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch 9**

The north wasn't as bad as the Lannisters claimed it was. Of course I don't think anything could be that bad, but I almost liked it. The cold was refreshing, and everything seemed so different. The farther north we went the more everything changed. People even started to pay less attention to me, so I got free time that I had never had before, I had almost nothing to do. The whole journey was rather boring, the only people even willing to acknowledge my existence was Myrcella, who would sit and talk to me until Queen Cersie forced her to stop.

Overall the trip up was quite relaxing. The best part had to be finally getting a glimpse of Winterfell. It was so different from anywhere else I had seen, less of a palace than Kings landing, and not seeming as dangerous as the heights of the Eyrie I was excited.

Upon entering the castle the King made his greeting to the Lord, but by the time I had really entered the walls the King and Lord Stark were walking off together. The Queen had also left, along with the Lady Stark, and their daughters. All that was left in the courtyard was the Lord's sons, some knights and some lesser lords.

All eyes seemed to turn to me as I rode in. I had almost grown accustom to this, as it was happening so much now. I tried to descreetly dismount, but got my foot caught in the stirrup and I began to fall, but I was caught. Turning to see who caught me I looked into a pair of grey eyes, much like I had been told Lord Stark had.

"Thank you ser," I spoke quickly, "I am Daenerys Targaryen, and I presume that you are lord Eddards son, Robb."

"Close, I am Jon, his Bastard." He spoke.

"Oh, sorry."

He didn't seem happy with my mix up and turned to leave.

"He's like that. Never liked it here." A voice spoke behind me. "Sorry to not have introduced myself yet, Theon, Theon Greyjoy."

"Oh yes, I have heard of you and your family's rebellion."

"Yes and I have heard of you, and your family's madness."

"Sorry." I spoke back.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure we both get it enough, so it would only be natural that we pair off, both removed from our former positions and importance." He stepped toward me.

"What?"

"You know, I don't think anybody understands your position as much as I do, having both of our families hated, and the shit we get for that." Another step.

Stepping away from him I said "I have no interest in you"

At that moment someone had stepped up. "Hello, you must be Daenerys Targaryen."

"Yes I am."

"I am Robb Stark, It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Same of you milord."

"Please excuse Theon, he is not so happy that the king should even be in the same city he as him, and is simply trying to scare you off."

"Shut it Robb," Then said.

"Well someone has to protect this fair lady, and clearly you won't."

"I definitely would."

"With exactly what she needs to be protected from."

I began to giggle at the two of them arguing so comfortably in front of me. "See now you have made a joke out of me." Theon whined to Robb.

"Well it has been to long since the last time."

"You didn't have to do it in front of the lady."

"Oh, yes, you should have been able to do it for yourself."

At this point I was laughing completely, then Robb looked at me and smiled, while Theon scowled. I couldn't stop laughing at this point until Robb said "Let's show you to your rooms."

Following him to where I would be staying I finally asked him, "Why are you so nice to me?"

He just stopped and looked at me "What?"

"My family has done so much to yours, why are you so nice to me?"

Sigh, "Well you don't seem too threatening to me, and you definitely don't look like you could beat me in a fight."

"I'm sorry, that was disrespectful."

"No, don't worry about it."

Silently we walked the rest of the way to my rooms. I shouldn't have asked that question, normally I didn't care but it was different meeting someone who I was told would want me dead, I just wasn't expecting it. After being told so much how all of these Starks would like for my head I had just expected him to be much colder than he was.

Sitting down on the bed I began to think of what had happened today. All the people I met, Jon, Theon, and Robb. All of them seemed strange two me, but I had only ever known one boy around their age, and I had gotten him killed. I hadn't wanted him to die, but the queen didn't care about what he had done for me, and she still called for his death.

I couldn't help but be afraid all the way into the city, and all of that was for people who immediately tried to seduce me, and a person who seems close enough to be his brother. The only people who still scared me at this point were that Jon Snow, and the King. The king I had learned how to avoid, but I had no idea what to do with Jon. I didn't was especially worried, because if I angered him he could get me killed, being the son of a high lord.

I couldn't help but lay back and fall asleep on the bed. The bed was nice, it was warm and comfortable, but it didn't help my sleep at all. I had hardly ever slept well, so often I would lay in bed and re live the day I first saw the King. Slowly the day the prince shoved me out the Moon Door was frequenting my dreams more, and getting more and more realistic each time.

**Sorry for not updating in so long, but a mixture of work and internet problems have prevented it, and also I don't intend for Dany to get into a relationship with Jon or Robb, but I haven't figures out all the details for upcoming chapters. I will also update only once a week now, but I might update twice a week sometimes.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch 10**

The time passed fast, more people were kind to me than ever before. Robb and Theon almost seemed to like me, Jon was at least respectful, and the rest of the Starks were much better hosts than the King was. The strange pets the Starks had scared me a bit, but they all seemed nice enough, besides they hardly ever left their owners sides, so if I avoided the people who I didn't like the wolves would avoid me.

The day of the feast felt like it had come faster than I had expected, and my time here in the north was coming to an end. I truly would miss it, the people here were nicer than I had dreamed, and the stories they told were completely out of this world. I knew that Lord Eddard, his daughters and younger son, Bran, would be coming, and they were the ones who I avoided the most.

This feast would be one of the last things I would do in this castle. I am sure I wouldn't miss the cold, but I would miss everything else. Entering the hall I scanned out where I would be wanted. I knew the king would like me as far from him as possible, but Lord Stark wouldn't let him leave me out of the feast, so looking for where I would sit I found somewhere … Next to the bastard.

"Excuse me, is this seat occupied?" I asked motioning next to him.

"Nope." He answered.

I sat down "Everybody seems so happy, why aren't you?"

"I'm going south, my father told me today, but he wouldn't tell me why."

"Well, you are clearly a good swordsman, so maybe he is trying to find you a knight to squire for."

"I have always wanted to go to the watch, and he now denies me that."

"I don't think that would be nice, most men choose death over that, and I couldn't stand it any colder than it gets here."

"Well most men aren't raised as a bastard in the north."

"but becoming a knight, such a great dream, and you can achieve it. Especially if your father is the hand you could maybe become a lord."

"No, I was never raised to be a lord, Robb's going to be the lord, and I'm going to be the bastard."

"I don't think that becoming a lord is a bad thing, you would have no reason to turn it down."

"Being a bastard isn't reason enough?"

"There are other things, a man of your skill could join the kingsguard with enough work."

"And work under the kingslayer, I have no death wish."

"Well you could do anything if you come south, and I think your father is only trying to show you that."

"The south is a den of vipers, I have no wish to get bitten."

Sighing I turned to my food, I would let the man mope if he chose, I know what he was talking about, but the 'vipers' have no need to worry him, if they are all attacking me. I just sat there and ate, at least until something brushed against my legs. Looking under the table was another one of those wolves, "Hello." I scratched under his chin.

"Careful, he doesn't particularly like strangers."

"Sorry, it's just … he's different."

"Than the others, yes, the white hair and red eyes."

"Yes, but it still makes it clear, that you're a Stark."

"Well yes, but it is also clear that I am different."

"We are all different."

"What?"

"Just like my hair and eyes, he is different from the rest, and he doesn't seem to care about that."

"I guess." We both turned back to our food.

I waited for as long as I was comfortable, and people started to leave, Jon was one of the first, and his wolf left with him. As I got up to excuse myself I glanced at what remained at the front of the hall. The king had left long ago with a serving girl, Theon as well, and the younger children had also left to prepare for bed. This left the queen, Lord Eddard, Robb, Sansa, and Lady Stark, out of the five pairs of eyes four of them followed me as I left. Sansa seemed wrapped up speaking to someone else, and the others all seemed to be evaluating me here.

As I stepped out the cold air his me like a wall, as well as the sound of physical effort. Looking over to the training arena Jon was out there hacking at a dummy much harder than seemed necessary.

"Nice to see you managed to get out of there eventually." Came a voice from behind me, catching Jon's and mine own attention.

"What do you want imp." Jon spat back.

"I want whores and wine, but I can't quite reach them now, so I could at least talk now."

"And why would I listen?"

"You are coming south, and the south is a dangerous place."

"That it is, but you still have only said what I know."

"You are a bastard, just as much as I am an imp, and you are a lunatic's daughter, so I guess the three of us will all have trouble down there."

"I have expected as much."

"Then let me tell you form experience, Never forget what you are, for surely the world will not. Make it your strength. Then it can never be your weakness. Armour yourself in it, and it will never be used to hurt you."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, it's late, and I don't want to miss anything that happens here. I guess I'll see you in the morning." Tyrion said with a yawn.

"Well what are you still doing here? Go away." Jon said to me.

I scurried off thinking about what was said to me, and Jon, and it only confused me. Others have been using who I am to attack me for a long time, but it confuses me how to make that a strength. All it is is bad, so how can I use it for good. I just couldn't figure it out before going to bed.

** Thank you to all you who are reading this, and to those few who reply. I do have plans for Jon in this story that are mostly finalized, and the matter concerning his mother is one of them, but that is one that is not quite final yet, so I am open to suggestions on that. I also would like to know about the chapter I did in Renly's POV, and if I should do chapters in other POVs as well.**


End file.
